Butt Slappers
by AkematLynn
Summary: While in town, Kirby bumps into Ricky on the streets only to have the greaser throw a remark in his face that leaves him highly paranoid and in fear that people are on to him.


Author's Note: What's Cooking? As always my apologies for taking so long to post this request. I actually got it done a while ago but didn't think it was fair to post a request that I received after another I hadn't posted yet! And as I did with the last request, there is a picture to go along with the story, just check my tumblr page under my art tag as I have recently learned that you can't post links in fanfiction!

This story is a Trent X Kirby fic! I tried to make it funny and don't think I did too bad but you can read it and decide for yourself.

Title: Butt Slappers

Summary: While in town, Kirby bumps into Ricky on the streets only to have the greaser throw a remark in his face that leaves him highly paranoid and in fear that people are on to him.

"_Shouldn't you be rubbing down Mr. Burton and the rest of those butt slappers?"_ (Yes people he does say this! It's his line for if he bumps into a jock!)

Characters: Kirby Olsen, and Trent Northwick

Word Count: 5,854 (11pgs)

Letting the door to the shop slam shut behind him Kirby stuffed his hands into his pockets as he began to make his way down the street heading back to campus. It was late afternoon and he'd spent the last hour of his free time running from store to store trying to find a particular pair of shoes that had recently hit the shelves. Unfortunately though no matter where he went or how fast he got there they were always sold out.

"Damn Preppies!" He grumbled to himself as he strolled along. Being that they were the only ones with enough money to do so Kirby knew that they had raided all the stores before he could get to them. Then again it wasn't entirely their fault. Trent was in part to blame as well. Yes it was in fact mostly his fault that he'd gotten to the stores too late to get the shoes he wanted. If the blonde hadn't been so busy stroking and playing with his ass then he could have gotten there much earlier.

Although Kirby blamed Trent he still wasn't angry with him. He did after all enjoy the other boys company and touch, when they were alone that is! The way he made him feel was just so over the top sometimes, and that ass of his, oh how he loved that subtle nicely toned ass of his! Getting lost in thought Kirby allowed a smirk to appear on his face as images of Trent's sexy ass scrolled through his mind. As soon as that image scrolled by another one came scrolling right behind it. Trent wasn't the only one with a sexy ass. As guilty as it made him feel Kirby couldn't help but to let his thoughts wander from time to time. Aside from that it was just entirely too glorious to not notice. Ted, the captain of the football team also had a very sexy ass! The only times Kirby had seen it was in the locker room and with both him and Ted being on the school's football team, that was quite often!

"_Oh yeah!"_ Kirby thought as he continued to move along and still smiling to himself, _"Ted is one sexy slab of mea…"_

Kirby's thought process was suddenly interrupted when he felt himself bump into something. Not a something but a someone. Quickly looking up he found himself standing face to face with a greaser, Ricky to be exact. The jock was quick to display a scowl, "Watch it grease monkey or I'll have to whip up a fresh batch of pound cake for ya!" Kirby warned him.

Ricky arched an eyebrow at him before cocking his head slightly to the side, "Shouldn't you be rubbing down Mr. Burton and the rest of those butt slappers?" He questioned him in an almost calm demeanor. At that moment time seemed to freeze for Kirby. His eyes went wide and his mouth fell open as he gawked incredulously up at Ricky. His thought process began to run haywire.

"_Oh my god does he know? No he can't know! He must just be talking shit! He doesn't know! But what if he can read my mind? Does he really know that I was just thinking about butts?! Not he doesn't! Just calm down Kirby he doesn't know anything! But what if he does know? But no, but…but… Oh my god I thought 'but'! Which is just the same as 'butt'! Does he know I thought butt? No, no I'm sure he doesn't know, but what if he does? Oh god damn it!"_

The greaser stood there staring down at the small jock and waiting for some sort of a comeback, but it never came. Kirby merely stood there like he was in some sort of a trance. Letting out a snort Ricky simply moved around him and continued on his way leaving Kirby to stand there dumbstruck.

The next day arrived and although Kirby was no longer standing on a street corner like a stone statue, the shock of Ricky's words still hadn't worn off. All day long his mind had been in a frenzy as his paranoia was at its highest. The fear of others knowing that he was in the closet plagued him like a swarm of locust. Everywhere he went he felt that someone was staring at him because they knew his secret!

Football practice hadn't been any better, with all the bumping and ramming into each other on the field it was hard to stay focused and not let his worries get the better of him. However, practice out on the field wasn't the worst of it, that notion came when practice was over. It was all out horrifying! It was always the same too. Many of the other boys would go about slapping one of the others on the butt and adding in lines somewhere in the neighborhood of, "Good job!" or, "Great game guys!"

Kirby on the other hand made certain to avoid having his ass smacked on this particular day. The split second Burton shouted, "Alright you feckless maggots, hit the showers!" He dropped the football he held and shot across the field like a speeding locomotive. He reached the showers long before any of the other team members did and stripped down while he was still alone. He had hoped that by some miracle he would be able to complete his shower before any of his teammates showed up but sadly that wasn't the case. Halfway through bathing he heard them all come stampeding into the locker room like a herd of buffalo. He'd had his back towards the shower curtain but whirled around to face it when he caught sound of all the commotion. As strange as it sounded and with Ricky's butt slappers comment less than twenty four hours old and still fresh in his mind Kirby would have much rather had someone see his dick than his ass!

Although it took some time, once he was certain none of the guys were going to snatch the shower curtain open for some unknown reason and smack his bare wet ass he resumed his shower just wanting to get through the ordeal without being groped! Sadly simply getting through the ordeal wasn't going to be as easy as it sounded. Eventually it came time for him to exit the shower stall and of course all the others were still in the locker room as there was a total of ten of them and only two showers. Shutting the water off and wrapping his towel tightly around waist, Kirby gulped hard before he slid the shower curtain open and tried his hardest to look casual.

If only things were easier 'done' than 'said'!

Most… well pretty much all of the guys were nearly nude. Everyone was barefoot and nobody had their shirt on. Some of them had already even removed their pants walking around in nothing but a jock strap!

Despite the fact that this scenario was nothing new Kirby found the whole thing extremely difficult to deal with. Trying his hardest to keep his eyes off of things they shouldn't be looking at he made his way over towards his locker on his wet and shaky legs. He planned to move quickly and do what all needed to be done so he could get the hell out of there but with his body shaking worse than a magnitude 9.0 earthquake he ended up moving significantly slower than he intended to. It took him well over five whole minutes just to get the lock on his locker off. Once he did though he quickly snatched his clothes out intending to get them on without even drying off! The hell with letting the whole team see his bare ass today! Once again, his intentions didn't go as planned and he stiffened into a damn near stone statue when he heard Ted of all people call his name!

"Yo Kirby!"

Normally the small jock would turn around to acknowledge his teammate. Normally he would face Ted like a man. This however was not a normal situation, not for Kirby that is. Hoping and praying that Ted would change his mind and not try to talk to him, Kirby unintentionally stood still and waited to see what would happen since he didn't turn around. With nothing but a towel wrapped around his wet naked ass, Kirby nearly shit himself in front of everyone when he felt Ted's large hand land on his bare, moist shoulder.

"Hey man, how's it going? You've been a total wallflower all day dude, what's up?"

Knowing he had to answer if he wanted Ted to go away and stop touching him, Kirby conjured up every ounce of his intellectual and psychological might to pull every last wit he had together and think of something to say.

"I… I… well… um… I've just been a… little… ti-tired is all… you know… with so much practice… lately…"

That was the best he could come up with and thankfully it was enough to satisfy Ted.

"Oh, that's cool, just checking in on ya man!"

With that being said Ted removed his hand from his shoulder and turned to go leaving Kirby to let out a sigh of relief. Although the contact had been completely harmless, it was times like this when Kirby felt like he was cheating on Trent. Kirby did after all have a thing for Ted and his… Quickly shaking any and all impending thoughts of booty from his mind Kirby hurriedly slid his boxers and his pants on, under his towel! The remainder of his dressing sequence was a blur as he fought to get his clothes on over his wet skin before dashing out of the locker room.

Another day arrived and Kirby still hadn't settled down, nerve wise that is. Standing in his room staring in his mirror, he repeatedly took deep breaths to try and calm himself down, but it just wasn't helping. Knowing he couldn't avoid facing the world any longer, Kirby stood straight and held his head high while still looking in the mirror.

"I am not a butt slapper!" He told himself in confidence, "I do _not_ slap butts… and nobody slaps my butt!... except for Trent on occasions…"

Giving himself a nod, he hesitantly left his room for the day. His trip to class had gone pretty smooth. Since he waited so long to leave his room most of the other students had already gotten to their classes leaving the hallways partially deserted. That in turn gave him the freedom of navigating the hallways without any unwanted contact.

Making it through the first half of the day with no problems Kirby could tell that he was slowly starting to relax. That is until he just so happened to spot an all too familiar face in the hallways during lunch.

It was Trent.

The blonde stood leaning against his locker with his arms folded clearly waiting for him to show up. To make matters even worse Trent was looking dead at him with a slightly irritated expression on his face. Kirby had long since frozen in place as he stared up ahead at Trent. The last time he had seen or even spoken to him was the day before yesterday, a mere hour or so before he was hit with Ricky's butt slappers comment.

Not sure what to make of the situation and definitely not looking forward to any potential argument, Kirby cautiously took a step back. As soon as he did Trent pushed himself off the lockers, shoved his hands into his pockets and began to walk towards him. Mortified and still not certain what to expect Kirby whirled around and began scrambling down the hallway. He didn't look back to see if Trent was gaining on him or anything, he only wanted to get away so he kept his focus in front of him. Reaching the main hall of the lower floor, Kirby eyed the doors that led outside intending to head straight for them.

However, his attempt to escape the clutches of Trent Northwick were suddenly halted when he felt what he believed to be a hand brush up against his butt of all things! With a massive surge of adrenaline, humiliation, and a slew of others things raging inside of him along with the color red clouding his vision. Kirby balled up his fist in an instant. Believing the perpetrator to be none other than Trent and knowing that the blonde knew better than to do something like that in public, Kirby again whirled around on his heel and this time delivered a powerful uppercut to the boy behind him. At this point the world seemed to move in slow motion as the boy went flying up and back along with several teeth that went sailing through the air after being knocked out of his mouth.

As soon as the body hit the floor Kirby was quick to crouch down above his victim, grab him by the shirt collar and proceed to beat his face in. Despite the very intimate and close relationship he and Trent had, Kirby felt no remorse for his actions. He had already discussed with Trent time and time again not to put on a public display of affection, PERIOD! And yet the blonde had deliberately chosen to do so anyway. Therefore Trent was getting what he deserved. Trent knew better and still chose to defy him! Trent owed him an apology for disrespecting him like that! Trent… Trent was not the person whose face Kirby was currently stuffing pound cake into.

With his hand drawn back the small jock paused mid motion and took a moment to really look at the person he was serving up his famous pound cake to, and that person was not Trent Northwick. Slowly the color red started to fade from his sight and as it did, the brown hair, the patched up khakis, and the green astronomy vest all started to come into view.

Bucky let out a groan as Kirby released his vest allowing his head to fall back and hit the floor. Looking up into the large crowd that had gathered all others seemed to fade into a colorless background and the only person visible in full bright color was the one and only Trent Northwick. The bully held a highly amused smirk on his face as he stared at Kirby making it obvious that he knew why Kirby had done what he'd just did. Kirby stared back at him in total disbelief, that is until a prefect appeared in front of his face and hoisted him up in the air.

"Evildoer!" Seth growled into his face before hauling him off to Crabblesnitches office.

Standing there listening to the Prefect lecture him on what all he needed to do for his detention that afternoon, Kirby barely managed to pay much attention to him. He already got the gist of his sentencing when he was led down to the empty football felid where a riding mower sat waiting for him. He had just gotten out of class but was unable to head off to the gym like he did most days because he had received an afternoon detention thanks to his violent little shenanigan earlier that day.

As of right now Kirby was a little pissed off. Not at himself, not at Crabblesnitch for giving him the detention and not at the Prefect for lecturing to him. The person he was pissed off at was Trent. Just thinking about the blond had one of his veins ready to pop. Earlier that day when he nearly had a run in with the bully in the hall Kirby had feared that he wanted to interact with him in public even though it was a big no no. He'd attempted to get away from him and in the process ended up beating up some poor nerd because he mistakenly thought it was Trent touching him. In reality the nerd probably just brushed up against him by mistake. Although Trent hadn't planned for him to manhandle a nerd, him making Kirby think that he was pursuing him in the halls was all part of a little game he liked to play.

It wasn't the first time he had done so and Kirby knew that it wouldn't be the last. Trent would do that to him on occasion, start approaching him in the hallway or in plain sight like he wanted to talk to him or something in front of other people even though he knew that Kirby preferred to keep any interaction between the two of them a secret. Every time it was just a joke and Trent had no intention of mingling with him in public due to his wishes and every single time Kirby always fell for that trick! Gritting his teeth the jock was suddenly snapped from his musings at the sound of the prefect calling his name.

"Olsen!, Olsen!" Looking up at Seth, Kirby gave the prefect his attention, "Did you hear what I said? Pay attention!" He barked.

"Not in the mood to hear anyone's mouth, Kirby attempted to convince him that he had been listening. "Yeah, yeah I heard ya, mow the field and don't leave until I'm finished, I got it!"

Satisfied with the fact that the student knew what he needed to do the prefect turned to go as he had other detention attendants to check on. Kirby watched him walk away until he was out of sight. Letting out a frustrated sigh he began to back up towards the lawn mower. Thankfully being that the field needed mowing today the other jocks would remain in the gym thus saving Kirby the humiliation of having to mow the school's football field with them watching him. Just as he was about to turn around he felt something press up against his butt! Leaping several feet forward in a single bound he was quick to spin around and glare death at whoever dared to touch his hind quarters. His hostile feelings were instantly swept away when he found nothing but a mere lawnmower sitting right behind him. Apparently he had gotten closer to it than he realized when backing up. Letting out yet another sigh and becoming highly agitated by his own paranoia Kirby removed his hands from his butt that he thought he needed to shield and prepared to climb on the mower.

Placing one leg on the foot pad, he was just about to throw his other leg over to sit atop the mower when once again he felt something not just touch but literally grab his butt and squeeze it! Even though he had only been on one foot at the time the jock nearly jumped out of his skin and sent his entire body sailing over the mower and landing in the grass, on the other side, flat on his back. Quickly scrambling to his feet he was stunned to find Trent of all people standing on the other side of the machine laughing his ass off at him.

"Hahahhahahaaa! Dude, lighten up!" Trent managed to get out in between his amusement.

Kirby on the other hand was not amused. Scowling at the bully and with his hands on his butt not wanting anything or anyone else to touch it, he grit his teeth before scolding the blond.

"Damn it Trent! How many damn times do I have to tell you not in fucking public! God you're so hard headed!

Trent had just finished settling down from his laughter and even wiped a few tears from the corners of his eyes. "Ah, I'm sorry baby but it's just so funny to see you get all up in arms over nothing sometimes!" Trent told him as he struggled to avoid bursting into another fit of laughter.

Kirby merely stood there frowning at him not at all happy with the situation or with his answer. The only thing he could really think of was the single comment that was now several days old but he still couldn't get off of his mind.

"_Shouldn't you be rubbing down Mr. Burton and the rest of those butt slappers?"_

Now thanks to Trent it was starting to look like Ricky's comment actually held some truth to it. Before he could open his mouth to say anything else Trent began to make his way around the lawnmower to get closer to him. Instantly recognizing what he was doing and certain that he wasn't overreacting this time, Kirby began to back up in order to keep some distance between the two of them.

"Don't come any closer!" He yelled.

Trent didn't say anything but simply continued to advance on him.

"Do not fucking touch me!" Kirby shouted as Trent seemed to ignore his first order.

"Come here," Trent told him in a soft tone and with a light grin on his face.

As simple as the request was it was the tone that made Kirby feel weak and he felt his resolve start to break but refused to go down without some sort of a fight.

"Trent I'm not joking with you, not here!" Kirby insisted sounding significantly less sterner than he had a moment ago.

Just as Trent got within arm's length reach Kirby found himself desperate to get the other boy to listen to him. Without even really thinking about what he was doing he balled up fist and swung at him. His arms felt unbelievably weak because he truly didn't want to have to get violent with Trent but had to do something to get him to listen. Being that it wasn't his most powerful punch by any means, Trent easily caught his fist in one of his own hands and held tightly to it.

"Relax baby, you know I wouldn't do anything to embarrass you in front of your friends".

That remark struck a nerve within Kirby. Although he was certain Trent hadn't meant it like that, those particular words made it sound like he believed Kirby was too embarrassed to be seen with someone of his standing. Not just because he was another guy but simply because of who he was.

No longer harboring the will power to put up much of a fight, Kirby absentmindedly allowed Trent to lead him behind the bleachers. The entire time his comment about embarrassing him eating away at his emotions and even overshadowing Ricky's comment about him being a butt slapper.

Once they had a little privacy, Trent released Kirby from his grasp and the smaller boy turned around to face him. Kirby took a few steps back pressing himself up against the wall knowing that Trent would close the gap between them. He did. Their lips met in a hot kiss and Kirby struggled to remain standing as the contact made him weak in the knees.

Although he wasn't one to do something like this where he could easily be caught. Every now and then Kirby would go with it anyway knowing that he owed Trent for tolerating his paranoia about them being together. No the blond never said anything indicating that he owed him but Kirby would still sometimes feel like it was the least he could do for making their entire relationship much more difficult than it had to be.

Getting lost in the passion of the situation Kirby didn't flinch when he felt Trent's hand slide over the front of his pants and give his groin a light squeeze. He himself wrapped his arms around the other boy pulling him even closer and didn't hesitate to grab that ass he loved so much and give it a firm squeeze. Trent let out a moan at his touch and things quickly started to heat up. The bully slid his hand up underneath the front of Kirby's shirt and allowed his fingers to trace the ridges of his abs.

With a violent shudder running through Kirby's body the two of them pulled their faces apart just to stare at one another with lust filled gazes and to breathe. Trent briefly planted another kiss on Kirby's lips and the small jock returned the gesture. Grabbing Kirby by the front of his shirt Trent spun him around so that he was now facing the wall he'd been up against. Kirby got the message and went about undoing the front of his pants so that they would be easier for the bully to pull down. It was lust fueled crazes like this that always caused the paranoid jock to forget about his fears and just enjoy the moment. Even Ricky's butt slapper comment was now long forgotten as Kirby felt the cool breeze sweep across his now bare ass.

Stepping closer to the brunette, Trent allowed his clothed groin to press up against the other boys ass before he slid a hand around in front of him and encased Kirby's stiff member with it. The jock let out a moan before he bit his bottom lip to keep himself quiet. Pausing for a moment Trent went about undoing the front of his own pants so that things would speed up. The two of them knew they were pressed for time. It wasn't like class was in or anything, Kirby was currently in the middle of a detention so that meant the punishment prefect wouldn't be gone for long. On top of that the jocks were in the gym which was the building above the wall they were standing in front of. Anyone of them could have easily come back to the football field and on their way down the steps spotted them fucking like two dogs in heat, so they had to make haste!

Quickly exposing himself Trent placed a hand on the back of Kirby's shoulder and pushed him forward a little. Kirby went with the action and leaned forward to make it easier for Trent to penetrate him. Angling himself so that he had access, the bully slowly began to push himself inside of Kirby. There was no preparation as Kirby had long since informed Trent that he preferred to be fucked without it because he liked it rough! Happily obliging, Trent always made sure to be less than gentle with the smaller male.

Once he pushed his head past that tight ring of muscle Kirby winced a bit but Trent didn't stop. He continued to push himself in until he was buried to the hilt and didn't wait for the boy to adjust before he started to thrust in a rough fashion. Kirby again hissed in pain but didn't protest what all Trent was doing. The boy was giving him what he wanted so why complain? Feeling his lover slide in and out of him, Kirby unintentionally clawed at the wall to the point where he nearly pried several of his nail beds off. Both the pain and pleasure were intense, almost to the point where it was unbearable. Still though, it was the only way the paranoid athlete could get release.

Closing his eyes Kirby allowed his face to press against the brick wall as he continued to hiss in pleasure and discomfort with each of Trent's thrust. The blond let out several moans of his own while he watched himself penetrate Kirby's ass, enjoying the way it bounced with each hit. Intrigued by the sight he released one of the boys hips and drew his hand back before unleashing a powerful slap across one of his ass cheeks. Kirby cringed at the sensation but again he didn't complain. As much as he loved the feel of having his ass smacked and fucked at the same time the action had caused an unwanted thought and feelings of paranoia to resurface.

"_Shouldn't you be rubbing down Mr. Burton and the rest of those butt slappers?" _

Remembering what Ricky had said to him a few days ago Kirby tried his hardest to push the thought from his mind. Unfortunately it persisted and even started to get in the way of how good Trent was making him feel. When the blond smacked him on the ass again Ricky's word's repeated themselves in his head. Starting to grow frustrated and fearing that he wouldn't be able to cum Kirby opened his eyes hoping that by some miracle it would help to clear his thoughts. It didn't.

At that exact moment Trent wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him away from the wall while still inside of him. The action caught Kirby off guard but he didn't question the boy's actions. He knew Trent had good reason for repositioning him in the middle of sex. Turning them both so that the wall was to the side of them, Trent pushed Kirby down to the ground bringing himself along with him. Once the jock was down on all fours he laid his head down on the concrete but kept his ass up in the air. He felt Trent pull out of him and tensed at the dreaded emptiness but breathed out a pleasurable breath when Trent took the head of his cock and rubbed it against his entrance. The brief stint of teasing ended quickly when Trent forcefully shoved himself back inside of Kirby intending to finish things quickly before their sex-capade was discovered.

Kirby sunk his teeth into his bottom lip when he felt Trent pick up the pace. Squeezing his eyes shut Kirby reached underneath himself and grabbed his own neglected dick. He began to stroke himself in tune with Trent's thrust creating a matching rhythm. Holding tightly to both his hips Trent began to pound his ass with a fierce intensity causing both their bodies to jolt violently with each thrust. Kirby quickened his strokes trying his hardest to enjoy the moment as much as he knew Trent was, but he couldn't.

Moments later and he felt the bullies hot release begin to fill his ass. Kirby managed to bring himself to release a few seconds later but the orgasm was a weak one. It wasn't because Trent didn't make him feel good. The other boy always made him feel amazing whenever he fucked him. The problem was the exact same problem that had been swirling around in his head for almost two whole days now.

"_Shouldn't you be rubbing down Mr. Burton and the rest of those butt slappers?"_

Making an effort to catch his breath, or what little of it he needed to catch the jock pushed himself up on all fours. Trent had pulled out of him already and Kirby could hear the other boys heavy breathing behind him. Closing his eyes in frustration he took a deep breath, just as he did so Trent decided to give his ass one final smack for good measure. When Kirby felt the stinging sensation from the contact and the excess cum dripping out of him a deep shudder ran through his body indicating that he was far from satisfied. Trent laughed a little at him completely oblivious to the brunettes agitation.

Knowing there was nothing else he could do about the situation Kirby slowly rose to his feet but didn't turn around to face Trent. He instead remained with his back towards the blond as he pulled up his own pants and heard Trent zip up his. He could feel the sweat running down his face but didn't bother to wipe it away. Before any words could be exchanged an angry sounding voice could be heard from the football field on the other side of the bleachers.

"Olsen! Olsen where are you?!"

Glancing back towards the stairs Trent arched an eyebrow at the sound of the punishment prefects voice. Knowing Kirby would flip out if they were seen together Trent felt it necessary to exit from the end closest to the jocks clubhouse. Turning back around to face Kirby he wasn't the least bit surprised to find the boy still standing with his back towards him. Figuring it was because he didn't want them to be seen together Trent simply decided to get going. Walking past the boy he gave his butt a light slap and flashed him a smile as he moved past him.

"See you later baby!"

Folding his lips in Kirby simply nodded at him. Turning around to move in the other direction Kirby slowly walked back towards the stairs at the end of the bleachers. He could hear the prefect calling his name loud and clear but it still wasn't registering in his head. The only thing that was registering was that fact that one simple remark had begun to consume his life to the point where he couldn't even function like he normally did. Just as he stepped out from behind the bleachers the prefect that had been looking for him turned around to see him and shot him a death stare. Kirby paid him absolutely no mind whatsoever as he was unable to focus on anything but a single set of words.

"_Shouldn't you be rubbing down Mr. Burton and the rest of those butt slappers?"_

Author's Note: Alright, alright people there you have it! Poor Kirby, I actually feel sorry for him being so paranoid and all! It's a shame that people have to feel so embarrassed about who they are when they have a right to be happy just like anyone else does!

To the anon who requested this, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Again, if you do ever come around to read this because I know you requested this a while ago, send me a note just letting me know that you've seen it!

To all other readers, thanks for taking the time to read this and please feel free to comment or review and tell me what you think!

-Akemat


End file.
